Numerous methods, processes, and catalysts have been described for alkylating aromatic amines to provide valuable intermediate products. In general, however, these previous suggestions have one or more defects including lack of selectivity for the desired product, poor conversion of the aromatic amine, and excessive deterioration of the alkylating agent which then cannot be recovered for recycle or other use.